Roar Randall Roar
by FlowerFancy
Summary: Randall has a tougher time fitting in than he thought. He believed that when he was "in" all his problems would be over...but they only began. Everyone is Gijinka with their features like fangs,tails etc. I love Johnny/Randall so I kind of felt bad for making their relationship like this. This is a two parter both parts with explicit mature material. If this sort of thing upsets yo


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Randall woke up in his usual dorm it wasn't morning, it was around 6 o clock in the afternoon. He turned over and saw the bed across from his was empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Mike. Hey you here?"br /"Well this is goodbye." br /Randall got out of the bed to see Mike waiting by the door with his luggage. br /br /"I'm sorry that I fell asleep Mike." br /"No...it's okay.I'm sure you were already tired from moving your things." br /"Er...well, my things were already moved. Some of the boys from the frat house packed up for me.I'm not sure why i'm tired. Probably from all the things they had me do. You know...new member stuff."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Randall ran his hand down his Roar Omega Roar cardigan br /"Yeah heh heh. Well...see you in the games, the best monster win."br /"Yeah...and good luck with that Sullivan guy." br /"Ew don't remind me." br /br /Mike and Randall shook hands before Mike started down the hall. Randall locked the door then returned it to the front desk. br /"Alright thank you ."br /"Your welcome...what time is it?" br /"It's 6:15. Just about time for me to head on ho-"br /"Oh crap." br /br /Randall said nothing else and bolted out the door. He wasn't suppose to stay for that long. He ran as fast as he could down the lawn and through the quad. He hoped that Johnny had not been paying close attention to the time. br /br /~~~~ A few hours before ~~~~br /"Randall my boy...where do you think your going?"br /Johnny Worthington III stood with his arms crossed blocking the front foor of the Roar Omega Roar house. Randall held a small envelope in his hands. br /br /" ... I was just going to the dorm building to return my dorm room I don't they'll fine me." br /br /Johnny walked toward the shakey Randall and smirked. He raised his hand and placed it on his head, expectantly Randall jumped a bit to his touch. br /br /"You don't have to be so jumpy anymore Randall, you're in with when I told you last night? Just call me Johnny." br /"Y-yes Johnny." br /br /Randall still couldn't look up at him. The pressure on his head was too much. br /br /"Okay now go. Hurry back I don't want you getting lost in the dark. You should be back by 6."br /"Yes Johnny." br /br /~~~~ Back to present ~~~~ br /br /Randall stopped running when he came to the dead end of the street. He wheezed a bit and looked up at the house. There wasn't a light on anywhere in the house. He walked up the steps thinking about what he was going to do when he was inside. Take a shower maybe since he ran from the dorm building to the frat house. He'd also have to study...the scare games. They would be starting. He didn't think he would be in them but he was. He remembers when he first got the invitation to be apart of ROR it was all cool. He met the other members and he was immediately given his cardigan. That same night he had to earn the right to where the got to know Johnny Worthington III and Javier Rios in all the wrong he was in and that was all that mattered. He opened the door and walked in to darkness. He closed the door and walked forward. They couldn't have been asleep. Not this early. Reggie and Chet usual sat on the couch and watched t.v until the fell asleep, snoring loudly. But there was reached for the lamp and flickered it on. When he did he was scared by a figure sitting on a lone chair. He held his tail nervously. br /br /"Oh Johnny. Its you. I didn't know you'd be there."br /"Yes...why do I think I sat here. Anyway it came to my attention that you are 15 minutes late on were you,Randall?" br /"I was returning my dorm room key." br /"Why does it take you an hour and a half to return a simple key,Randall?"br /"I had to wait. My friend Mike was there and he was packing his things. He had already returned his key so he would've been locked out.I had to wait."br /"What you had to do? I told you to be back by 6,Randall." br /br /Randall noticed that every time Johnny said his name his bass in his voice got deeper got deeper. His glare had intensified and his smirk was gone. Johnny stood up and shook his head. Randall put one foot back. Johnny reached into his pocket and took out a pair of glasses and handed them to Randall. "You left these." Randall quietly thanked Johnny and put them on. As soon as he did he felt an intense pain in his face. He fell back into a wall holding his face. Johnny rubbed the knuckles on his fingers. br /"Sorry about that Javier." br /br /Randall looked up to see that he didn't run into a wall but Javier who was standing firmly behind him. Glaring at him as always. Johnny walked over and lifted Randall's chin he swiped the pieces of his glasses off his face. br /br /"Good...no shards got stuck in your nose isn't bleeding either. I didn't hit you that hard." br /"J-johny i'm sorry."br /"So you admit that you were wrong?Javier hold his wrist."br /br /Javier reached down and yanked up Randall's wrists and held them tight. Randall winced and started shifting his body as Johnny began to unbutton Randall's cardigan and lifting his shirt to reveal his stomach. Randall gasped at how cold Johnny's hands were. br /br /"J-johnny please...don't. I haven't showered and I ran all the way here?"br /"I'm afraid you're going to have a lot more things to worry about then having his hands behind his back."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Javier violently yanked Randall's hands back and an uncomfortable position as Johnny yanked down Randall's pants and breifs. br /"J-johnny don't." Johnny bit down on Randall's /"Agh!"br /"Don't tell me what to do." br /br /Javier and Johnny turned Randall's body around. Facing Javier was worse than not facing him in Randall's opinion. Randall felt something against his bottom. It was exactly what he didn't want. He wriggled. br /br /"Johnny! I won't be late again! It isn't my fault! Please!AGH!"br /br /Randall shut his eyes as Johnny forced his way /"Javier shut him up." br /br /Javier lifted up Randall's head and pressed their lips together. Randall's eyes opened wide and he looked as Javier's tongue pressed up against his lips, forcing entry. Randall's loud noise was now turned into muffled screams. Javier eventually let go of Randall's wrists and the result was surprising. Randall willingly wrapped his arms around Javier's neck to pull him in it was to take his mind off the pain of being thrust into so harshly. br /br /"What are you Randall."br /"A-a ROR" br /"Then Roar Randall."br /br /Johnny thrusted harder while grunting reaching closer to the edge. Javier lowered his head and began licking Randall's neck. Randall whimpered and held onto Javier. br /br /~Outside the house br /br /"Oh hee hee Chet I had such a lovely time at that party."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Chip, Reggie and Chet walked up to the ROR house with a couple of the PNK's. Carrie Williams held onto Chip's arm laughing away while a Brittany Davis loosely held onto and Chip had been dating for a few weeks and were pretty comfortable with eachother, despite the fact that Chip didn't really talk. Reggie was not interested in PNK./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Well ladies this is where we get off. But if you ever need anything just give me a call an i'll come running!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Brittany burst out in laughter. Reggie went ahead and walked up the steps and opened the front door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""OHHHHH!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Reggie quickly closed the door and turned his back to it. Chet and Chip looked up at stood frozen for a bit. Brittany put her hand on her hip and pointed at Reggie./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""So what's up with Reggie."span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Chet nudged her a bit and laughed nervously. /spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""Nothing we uhh..." /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Chet looked over at Chip who had a hand around Carrie. Chet was looking for an excuse and Chip was better than Reggie at it. Chip looked up at the sky then at the house. /spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""Chet left the t.v on." /spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""What?!" /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Chet opposed to that excuse but he wasn't going to refuse Chip. Brittany laughed and laughed that annoying high pitched laugh. Carrie kissed Chip on his cheek. /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""I'm going to take Brittany home. Text me later tonight. I might have a surprise for you." /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"~Back inside the house /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Randall held onto Javier tightly as Johnny pulled out and cleaned himself off before zipping up his pants./spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""It looks like the boys are home. You should go upstairs and take that shower." /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Johnny slicked his hair back and smirked. His fangs showing as usual. Randall let go of Javier and pulled up his pants and staggered over to the stairs, his tail hanging low. Johnny looked at Javier and saw how there was a bulge in his pants. He laughed a bit. /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""Sorry about that Javi, maybe if I didn't have to deal with Randall I /spanwould'vespan style="line-height: 1.1286;" helped you out."/spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Javier looked at the stairs and squinted a bit. Then he watched Johnny go to the front door and open it. He leaned against the frame telling the other members to come on inside./spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""You guys came back earlier than expected but there's nothing to worry about. I was teaching Randall a lesson in punctuality heh heh." /spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""Sure boss,hey Reg, let's go see if that movie came on tonight."/spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""Ok."/spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Chip stopped in front of Johnny and looked at him. /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""Is something the matter? How is that Williams girl?" /spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""...fine."/spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Chip walked past Johnny and into the kitchen. Randall tossed his towel on the bed and put some clothes on, he then sat on his bed and looked at his nightstand until he realized his glasses weren't there. Johnny's punch hurt. Maybe if he knew it was coming he could've braced himself but... knock knock knock Randall looked at the door then quickly went to turn his light off and get in the bed. Hopefully whoever was at the door would go away when they believed that Randall was asleep. But the door slowly opened and he heard footsteps as the door closed. He felt the bed shift a bit and the covers slowly be pulled from his face. /spanbr /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""I know you're not asleep." Randall recognized the voice as Javier's and he opened his eyes to see Javier glaring at him./spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""W-what do you want?" Randall sat up and looked up at Javier. /spanbr /span style="line-height: 1.1286;"Javier didn't say anything as he leaned in and started to kiss Randall. Randall moved his head some and Javier didn't try and /spanforcefully kiss him. He kissed Randall's cheek, eye, neck, collarbone. Randall put his hands on Javier's shoulders. br /br /span style="line-height: 1.1286;""I don't want to do this...Joh-"br /"It's okay. I didn't come here for sex. You faked it. You still have a bulge in your pants."br /"Wha-" Randall placed his hands on top of his bulge. He didn't think Javier knew that he faked /Randall was laid back down and Javier got on top of him and lifted his shirt. Randall lifted his hand and put it on Javier's face. His skin was smoother than Johnny's. But even though Javier was gentler than Johnny it wouldn't change his mind on who he wanted to be close to. br /br /Javier stood up and unzipped his pants and grabbed Randall's hair. Javier couldn't get the feeling out. Having Randall being fucked against him bothered him. He was still hard and he needed release. He looked down at Randall who wasn't protesting. Randall closed his eyes as he heard the shuffling of pants and an object press against his lips gently. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out taking in Javier's hard on. He could hear Javier groan a bit. br /To be honest Randall just wanted this to be over. The scare games were starting and he'd really prove himself to be a roar./span/p 


End file.
